


Synonyms For Sticking It Out

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You are allowed to cry in front of me Nance, have I ever given you any indication otherwise?"





	Synonyms For Sticking It Out

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Synonyms For Sticking It Out**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Lauren Pierdon, Nancy McNally  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy & OFC  
**Category(s):** Romance, Slash   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "You are allowed to cry in front of me Nance, have I ever given you any indication otherwise?"  
**Written:** 2005-08-12  
**Series:** Love Connection **Number:** 11  
**Author's Note:** I created Doug Pierce and I love him so much I had to give him a shout out in the author's note. This is not the first story he appears in, but in this one he got some lines. 

“We are not going to have a fight about this. I am so serious…I'm tired.”

“Just tell me what is so wrong with a commitment ceremony?” Lauren asked.

“It is a waste of time; it doesn’t mean anything. I have signed all the appropriate papers and so have you. Fitz is well taken care of. What else is there?”

She sat at the vanity table pinning up her hair. Lauren walked by and snatched the pins out. Nancy scowled though she was not very angry.

“A waste of time Nance. What is wrong with wanting to show people we love how much we love each other?”

“How does it do that?” Nancy asked. “We have been together for five years, have a son, and we are the envy of so many of our friends. What more do we need?”

“I want a ceremony. I want my mother and father there, and I want rings. I want Fitz to know that mom and mum did all they could to make it legal. Don't you dare say it doesn't mean anything.”

Nancy took a deep breath. She did not want to fight. She wanted to crawl into bed and listen to Lauren scream in ecstasy as she did delightfully nasty things to her. It had been a long day…sex was what Nancy wanted, not an argument.

“What am I supposed to say Lauren?”

“Tell me why it doesn’t mean anything to you. Don’t I mean something to you?”

“I told you never to ask me that. A stupid ceremony, or not, has nothing to do with me loving you. You know it too but you're going to be emotional about it.”

“I am not being emotional!” Lauren exclaimed.

“You are. Now you are going to start screaming; there is no reason to scream. Can we talk about this tomorrow…I had a long day and I just want to put my arms around you.”

“Forget it, you are not touching me. I am so tired of this Nancy.”

“What? I haven’t done anything; I've been home for an hour.”

“Every idea I have is shut down. I am tired of you being so controlling, your inability to just agree with me. You have to turn everything into Crossfire. For once, I want to say something and have you say ‘good idea Lauren’. But no, the National Security Advisor never gives up control.”

“You're being irrational.” Nancy replied calmly.

“Let us not forget the ever-fucking cool demeanor. Do you feel Nancy? Tell me what you're feeling!”

She was shouting again. Nancy gave an exasperated sigh.

“You're going to wake Fitz; is that what you want?”

“Do you ever feel?” Lauren asked again.

“I feel like you are picking a fight with me and I am not going to take the bait.”

Nancy got up from the bench and turned down the bed.

“I have to be at work in 6 ½ hours. I will not dance this dance with you tonight. If you don’t want me to touch you, then go and simmer in the den. Goodnight.”

“Goddamn you Nancy McNally. This is what I want and you are going to dismiss me…yet again.”

“You know what, I give you everything you want. You want a cat, we get a cat. You want a child, you get one.”

“That was…”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Nancy warned.

Lauren glared at her but stopped talking.

“Everything you’ve ever asked for I have served up to you on a silver platter. What do I get in return? Yelling, screaming, complaining, and accusations of not loving you. I am sick to death of it. You nag, you bitch, and you complain…if it’s so bad then why are you still here?”

“I don’t know.” Lauren spat back.

“Neither do I baby. Why don’t you over think it in the other room while I get some sleep? You may not have anyplace specific to be in the morning, but I do.”

Big, fat tears brimmed in Lauren’s eyes. Nancy tried her best to ignore them…the tears always broke her heart.

“You think you're so much smarter than me, don’t you?” Lauren asked as the tears overflowed.

“Oh dear lord. Why don't you add putting words in my mouth to the list of things that piss me off?”

“Well excuse me Ms. I have it all together with my back ramrod straight butch. Excuse me for having feelings and emotions that I want to express. Not all us can stamp everything down and pretend to be unaffected.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Nancy said. “You have some fucking nerve. You know what, get the hell out of this room…I don’t want to look at you because I am not going to say something I might regret.”

Nothing happened for a few minutes.

“Nancy, I’m…”

“Get out.”

Her voice was low, but there was a shaky anger underneath threatening to boil to the surface.

“But Nancy…”

“If you are not out of my sight in 30 seconds, I will be forced to physically remove you. Test me.”

Lauren looked at her and then left the room. Nancy got up, slammed the door, and locked it. She hoped she didn’t wake the baby.

* * *

“Hello.”

Meredith Foxworth rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was half past midnight.

“Mama?”

“Lauren? Baby, what's the matter? Is Fitz alright? Oh lord, did something happen to Nancy?”

“We had a big fight. I don’t…I said something stupid.”

“OK. It’s OK, calm down baby.”

“Don’t call me that!” Lauren exclaimed. She took a deep breath. “I'm sorry mom. Nancy calls me that.”

“Tell me what happened.” Meredith said. They had been here before.

“I want the ceremony but she doesn’t. She thinks it’s a waste of time since we already have the legal documents. It’s not about that.”

“What’s it about?”

“Well, it’s a chance to bring everyone we love together to celebrate us.”

“Isn't that what the anniversary party is for?” her mother asked.

“That’s different.”

“How? Explain it to me like you want to explain it to Nancy.”

Lauren took a deep breath and lit a cigarette. She walked out of the den and looked down the hall…the bedroom door was still locked.

“I want vows mama; I want acknowledgement. I want everyone to see how seriously Nancy and I take this relationship. I want a dress, rings, pictures, and a justice of the peace.”

“You want a wedding Lauren.” Meredith replied in a matter of fact tone.

“Maybe.” She grumbled.

“No, definitely. There is nothing wrong with that. Instead of making Nancy feel guilty about God knows what…”

“Mama!”

“Hush you. I know how you are when you want something. Tell her the truth. You want your fairy tale. Let her make her decision based on the truth and not your ranting when you're mad. You know she is just like daddy…rational all the way.”

“I should draw pie charts and topographical maps showing the pros of this?” Lauren asked in an incredulous tone.

“If that’s what she needs. Your outbursts have never helped in anything but prolonging the fight. Just once Lauren, listen to me.”

“I listen to you mom.”

Lauren crushed her cigarette and lit another.

“Stop chain smoking.” Meredith said.

Lauren smirked, her mother always knew.

“Mom, you should go back to sleep. I'm sorry that I woke you. I didn’t wake daddy did I?”

“Nothing wakes him…Scooter has what I call sleep-time deafness. That is why I wake up so early. I need to make sure he’s up. Talk to Nancy, kiss her and my grandbaby for me and your daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too mama. Goodnight.”

Lauren hung up the phone. She had to do something to distract herself. Flipping on the TV, she searched around until she found _McLintock_. Nothing could take her mind off this if John Wayne couldn’t. Now all she needed was a cup of tea to go with the third cigarette she was about to smoke. Lauren got up from the couch and checked on Fitz before putting on the kettle. She also checked the knob to the bedroom…it was unlocked and Nancy was sleeping peacefully inside.

* * *

“London, Paris, Frankfurt, Prague, Geneva, and Warsaw…it is a ten-day diplomacy trip with the President.”

Nancy conducted her morning meeting with her staff. There was Tom Munroe, her new deputy; Howard Kauffman, her senior assistant; Lisa Grimaldi, the press liaison; Doug Pierce, State Department liaison; Cary Richards, another assistant; George Margolies, Joint Chiefs liaison; Shannon Pierce, Pentagon liaison; and Alexander Jackson, CIA liaison.

“Who is involved in this trip other than you and the President?” Lisa asked.

“Secretaries of State, Defense, and Homeland Security. I think only one of them will be traveling with us. Antiterrorism, of course, will be the primary focus of the trip. The London bombings and the subsequent successful investigation are still fresh in people’s minds.”

“If only the CIA could be as thorough as Scotland Yard.” Doug said.

Nancy smirked, but Alex was not happy.

“Spoken like a person who wasn’t there.” He griped.

“I've been there since you discovered the joys of spanking your dick. Show some respect.” Doug replied.

They all laughed.

“Doug Pierce, ladies and gentleman.” Shannon said.

Everyone clapped. Alex apologized as Doug stood and bowed. He had been with the State Department since the Johnson Administration; he was knocking on 75’s door. Most people joked that Doug had been around since Andrew Johnson. He had been Nancy’s mentor in her early days at State and was her son’s godfather.

“OK folks, come on, let’s focus. There is more information filtering in about North Korean nukes. I also have some pictures of a possible nuclear silo outside of Azerbaijan. This is going to be a long week. Doug, you're going to Pakistan on Thursday, right?”

“Mmm hmm. Then in two weeks I'm on the trip with the Undersecretary of State and the Secretary of African Affairs to some of the hardest hit countries.”

“AIDS?” Cary asked.

“Yeah. You should sign on kid…Nance we need someone low profile, no offense Cary, from your office. Didn’t someone from State contact you?”

“C'mon, Mr. Pierce.” Howard said. “You know the drill. If it doesn’t come from you we have to beat it out of someone.”

An intern knocked on the door and Nancy beckoned them in. He came in carrying a dozen lilies in a large vase.

“A flower delivery for you Dr. McNally.” He put them on the desk

Nancy rolled her eyes.

“Thank you Kevin. This meeting is over folks. Thanks for all your help. Cary, get me the European schedule and the meetings with State for the next week. I may have to make some changes.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They all walked out, leaving Doug. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his very expensive suit. He didn’t look as old as he was. He was tall, his posture straight as he towered past 6 feet. His hair was white and he had bright green eyes. He looked so friendly and grandfather like, but Nancy knew he loved practical jokes, cursed and drank like a sailor, and could kill you with his thumb.

“You fighting with the feisty redhead?” he asked.

“She is not a redhead Dougie; those are highlights.”

“She has redhead tendencies. I should know, I've been married to one for 40 years.”

Nancy smiled.

“She’s talking commitment ceremony.” She said.

“And you're running for the hills.”

“Hey, no one said you were allowed to pick up where Fitz left off in constantly making me see the error of my ways.”

Doug smiled, his green eyes sparkling.

“You may not have, but it’s an unwritten law. Read her card and accept her apology. You are good for each other and she is so cute.”

“Yes sir.”

Doug pointed at her and turned to leave the room. Nancy sat at her desk, sipped her coffee, and picked up the card.

  
Nancy,

I was wrong and I went too far. You don’t have to forgive me but know that I was wrong and I am sorry. I will make it up to you: dinner, bath, massage, Anita Baker. Just say the word. 

Love always, Lauren

  
Smiling, she picked up the phone and pressed one. After three rings, she heard the voice.

“Hello.”

“Say something sexy for me.” Nancy said.

Despite herself, Lauren laughed.

“I can't do it on cue…I have to be inspired.”

“What inspires you?”

“You; naked, sweating, seconds from orgasm.”

“See, that’s sexy.”

“I am so sorry Nancy. I was wrong and I said hurtful things.”

“Yes, you did. Why do we always fight?”

“Because we are both passionate I think.” Lauren replied.

“Perhaps. See I think it is because you are high-strung and you think that getting a rise out me is equivalent to me caring.”

“Perhaps. I really want this ceremony.”

“I can't talk about it right now; it’s busy here. Where is my boy?”

“He’s sitting right here. Say hello to mommy Fitz.”

Fitz talked gibberish into the phone, though Nancy did catch mommy twice.

“Hi muffin.”

Lauren came back to the phone.

“Go back to work boo boo…we’ll talk when you come in tonight. I will wait up.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Nancy hung up, paging Howard for her afternoon schedule.

* * *

“OK Tom, great, thanks. I will see you tomorrow. I will not be in until ten so don’t call unless something blows up overnight.”

“I got you. Goodnight Nancy.”

Nancy opened the front door and saw the living room was empty. It was only 9:30, Lauren said she was going to wait up.

“Hey? Anyone home?”

“In the nursery.”

Nancy put her things in the chair and went into the nursery.

“What's the matter?” Nancy asked.

“He’s 99, and he is congested.”

“Oh God.” 

Nancy walked over to the crib. Fitz looked lethargic as she reached to caress his warm face.

“What's the matter with him baby?”

“It’s just a bug. I already called the pediatrician…he said Fitz should be fine. The fever could last a day or so. I told him we’re taking him to the hospital if he still has it or it goes up in 24 hours.”

“Why does he look so lethargic?”

“I just gave him some medicine. He should be out like a light in a few minutes.” Lauren looked at Nancy’s stricken face. “Don’t worry, this is normal. I know what to do if it worsens. C'mon, let him sleep.”

Lauren cocooned him in two blankets and they left the room. Nancy put a pot of coffee on as Lauren lit a cigarette.

“Why didn’t you call as soon as he got sick?” Nancy asked.

“He was groggy all day. After his nap at two I noticed the fever.”

“That was almost eight hours ago!” Nancy shouted.

“Calm down. Fitz is not the first kid to have a fever. There was nothing you could do from the White House Nancy.”

“I don’t give a damn. You call when something is the matter Lauren. He is my son too.”

Lauren took a deep breath.

“You're right; I'm sorry.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I'm not. Fitz is going to be fine. I will monitor him tonight and if his temperature goes up, we go to the hospital. Please calm down.”

Nancy nodded. Lauren had no idea why she was so on edge. Fitz was going to be sick plenty in his life. Still, this was the first time. Maybe Nancy would feel better if he didn’t have a fever.

“C’mere baby.”

Lauren put out her cigarette and put her arms around Nancy.

“You're trembling.” Lauren whispered.

“I'm afraid.”

“Please don’t be. Stop shaking, he is going to be fine and you're scaring me.”

She rubbed Nancy’s back, telling her that everything would be alright. Nancy calmed enough to pour two cups of coffee. They sat at the table, staring at one another.

“Did you write much today?” Nancy asked.

“No. When Fitz got sick, I put it away. The Erica Jong article is due in two weeks so I’ll finish it Sunday. I am working on the syllabus for my friends Feminism class at Georgetown too. Did you blow anything up?”

“Unless you count that microwave popcorn that Howard let go for too long, no. It was another boring day of phone calls, surveillance photos and meetings.”

Lauren reached across the table to caress her hand. Nancy tried to smile, but she felt drained.

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom?” the younger woman suggested. “I can help you empty your mind.”

“How so?”

“It’s a surprise. I don’t think you'll object though.”

* * *

“I'm sorry baby. I guess I'm not in the mood.”

Nancy rolled over, covering herself with the blanket. Lauren looked at her back. She wanted to touch her but felt it was a bad idea.

“Nancy?”

“Don’t speak.”

Lauren nodded, but Nancy couldn’t see that. With a deep breath, Nancy turned around. There were tears in her eyes…Lauren tried to remember ever seeing Nancy cry. They were both silent until Lauren pulled her into her arms. Nancy let it go as Lauren fought back her own tears and her fears as well. Something had to be wrong; more wrong than the National Security Advisor was admitting.

“Let it out Nance, just let it out.”

Nancy clung to her, the tears wetting Lauren’s cheek and neck. Suddenly, she pulled away. Nancy got up from the bed, went into the bathroom and closed the door. Lauren heard the lock click. What was happening? Not sure what to do next, she propped up the pillows and waited. When Nancy emerged, nearly an hour had passed. She was herself again, wrapped in her oversized lavender bathrobe.

“I'm sorry.” Nancy said.

“For what?”

“The outburst. It was…”

“You were going to say unprofessional, weren’t you? You are allowed to cry in front of me Nance, have I ever given you any indication otherwise?”

Nancy went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of wine. She sat at the foot of the bed. Lauren wrapped her arms around her, leaning her chin on Nancy’s shoulder.

“Talk to me.” She said.

“A long time ago, in the 80s I dated a Georgetown professor named Ann Madison. Anyway, she had a son named Haden. He was barely two…a really cute kid. I had never been comfortable around anything that small, but him, he didn’t want to hear it. Haden would just crawl into my lap and demand attention. He had big hazel eyes like Fitz.”

“He sounds beautiful.”

“He was. One day he got sick, you know slight fever, little cough; the doctor said it was going around. In a day and a half, his temperature rose to 102.7. Ann and I rushed him to the hospital at six. By 9:30, he was dead. It was meningitis; they thought he might have contracted it in daycare. It killed Ann because Haden was her life. It tore us apart, she started doing a lot of cocaine, and she killed herself. Lauren, if anything happens to Fitz, I don’t know if I can handle it. I might go insane like Ann did.”

“Nothing is going to happen to him. We are both keeping a close eye on him.”

“That’s what Ann thought. Haden got worse so quickly.”

“Come on.” Lauren got up from the bed. “Get dressed, we’ll take him to the hospital now.”

“I don’t want to be one of those paranoid parents that always runs to the hospital.” Nancy replied.

“You're not.” Lauren shook her head. “He is your baby and this is his first illness…they will understand.”

She crouched in front of Nancy, squeezing her knees.

“Tomorrow.” Nancy said. “If we wake up tomorrow and he’s not feeling better, I want to take him.”

“OK. Do you want to try and get some sleep?”

“I can't sleep. I brought some work home.”

Lauren made a clicking noise in the back of her throat.

“No work. We’ll watch a movie; anything you want.”

“ _Everyone Says I Love You_?” Nancy asked.

Lauren climbed up on the bed, holding her arms out for the woman she loved.

“Whatever you want. I'm going to hold you because I love you so much.”

Nancy settled into her arms as Lauren turned on the TV and the DVD player.

“One of us is going to have to get up.” Nancy said.

Lauren laughed, kissing Nancy’s forehead.

“OK boo boo, what's on cable?”

* * *

Lauren woke with a start at quarter to six and realized she was alone in bed. She jumped up, immediately sensing that something was wrong . Rushing to the nursery, she found it empty. Fitz’s favorite blanket was thrown across the rocker. She wandered out to the living room but it was empty too. So was the kitchen. Finally, she went into the den. Nancy half-sat, half-laid on the couch, dozing off. Fitz was in her arms, wide-awake, drinking from a bottle. He wore different pajamas and didn’t look as lethargic. They were covered in a blanket.

Lauren sat on the edge of the couch, gently shaking Nancy’s shoulder.

“Hey, wake up.”

“Good morning.” She mumbled, looking down at Fitz.

“How is he?” Lauren asked.

“I couldn’t sleep last night…I just watched him. He woke up at five so I bathed him and checked his temperature…its still 99.3. But I gave medicine and he’s blowing his nose a lot. I'm a bit concerned about the fever.”

“What’s he drinking?”

“Pedialyte. I want to make sure he doesn’t get dehydrated. He is a bit less lethargic.”

“I was going to say. Do you want to take him to the hospital?”

“We’ll wait, it hasn’t gone up. If he still has it after his morning nap then I’ll take him.” She kissed his forehead.

Fitz stuck his bottle in her face.

“Mommy.” He said. “Take.”

“Yes muffin. Are you done?”

She put the bottle on the table as he nodded.

“I guess I should put him down. Are you going to stay awake?” Nancy asked.

“This is when I do my best work. I’ll take him Nance; you relax OK?”

Nancy nodded, kissing him again before Lauren took him to the nursery. She closed her eyes as sleep attacked her from behind. Nancy McNally had never been as scared in all her life as she was last night.

“I hate that we fight about stupid shit.” She mumbled.

Lauren was back, turning off C-Span and looking at her lover.

“Not all of it is stupid.” Lauren replied. 

“Screaming about it makes a valid point irrational. Nothing was ever solved by a shouting match.”

“Not everyone is as calm as you and that is not a rib. We don't all handle our problems the same way. Don’t go in today; leave Tom in charge. You need some sleep.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Stay home Nance. You are not going to be able to concentrate anyway…calling home every five minutes to check on Fitz. Please.”

“OK. I am just going to take a little nap.”

“Can I say something before you do?” Lauren asked.

“Mmm hmm. Though I cannot guarantee my full attention.”

Lauren smiled, sitting beside Nancy.

“I have never loved you more than I did last night. To see you vulnerable, and human, it’s important to me. You don’t have to be a blubbering mess. Sometimes I just need more of that side of you. I don’t know if I am going to get it, but I want to bring you comfort Nancy, like you do for me.”

Nancy nodded, closing her eyes.

“I'm going to take a catnap. Look after Fitz.”

“I will.” Lauren kissed her lips. “Just rest.”

* * *

“I just got it from CNN Doug. I am the National Security Advisor of the most powerful country in the world and I had to hear of the Ayatollah’s death from Aaron Brown. No muffin, don’t eat that. Here Fitz, stop that.”

“So, we’re working with Tom today?” Doug asked.

“Yeah, but I can be reached by cell phone as always. Tom is smart and efficient…not prickly like Kate could sometimes be. He is a lot easier to talk to.”

“I like him enough. Is the munchkin OK?”

“It’s teetering near 99, but he is not lethargic or achy anymore. I think it was just a bug.”

“Bring back bad memories?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. He is fine though…playing right now.”

“Still, you have no intention of leaving him today?”

“Hell no. Lauren went to the National Archives anyway, so I am going to spend the afternoon with him. Can we get back to the Ayatollah? What is the situation in Tehran?”

“No one really knows. We have intelligence coming from Saudi Arabia and Syria saying there is certainly strife between the brother and the son. No one was declared because the death was sudden.”

“Sudden? We all knew he was sick. Pretending not to be ill does not make the death sudden.” Nancy said.

She sipped her coffee as Fitz threw blocks from his playpen with a gleeful squeal.

“Yeah well, we may be looking at a civil war Nancy. The brother is about maintaining the status quo. The son is a progressive…possibly catering democracy.”

“Democracy in Iran? You got to be kidding me.”

“OK, democracy may be too strong a word. More like glasnost. The President of Iran refuses to get involved, but that is fine cuz he’s just a hairdo anyway. Things in this area of the world are shaky, at best. I know these folks…they will not fight alone. They will drag the entire Middle East into it, someone will see it as an excuse to bomb Israel, for whatever reason, and we know some of them have nuclear weapons.”

“I know. We need to gather more intelligence before we jump in with both feet. You talking to the President today? Hey Fitz, stop it!”

She pulled the toddler from the playpen, holding the cell phone from her ear as he made a grab for it.

“Mine!” he shouted.

“It is not yours. Sorry Doug, I missed that. He’s got quick hands.”

Fitz began to shout the name Doug over and over.

“We’re sitting with President Santos in an hour, but I doubt anything will happen today. We may be sending Vice-President McGarry on a fact-finding mission under the guise of diplomacy. You won't miss the action, I promise. Hey munchkin.”

“Doug!” Fitz replied.

Nancy smiled. She sat on the couch, bouncing Fitz on her knee as he drank his bottle.

“Uncle Doug says hello. Now shush. Doug, I need you to do me a favor?”

“Personal or professional?” Doug asked.

“Never have you failed to ask me that. I think when you retire some intern is going to find a thick log in one of your drawers marked personal and professional favors. For years, everyone thought you were Deep Throat.”

Doug laughed.

“You're so funny. What do you need?”

“Its personal…I need you to make a run for me before six.”

“Hey, are we talking about a run that will have my mug shot in the Post tomorrow morning? They normally don’t close the lid until eight. You know I have to keep my life of international intrigue and waywardness under the radar.”

“Nope. This mission requires your mild-mannered senior citizen persona.” Nancy said.

“Oh him. Well, it’s been a while since I used him. I’ll dust him off, do you want me to use the cane and the glasses. What do you need kid?”

* * *

Lauren came in that evening after seven. It had begun to snow and she shook off her coat before hanging it in the closet. The house was quiet; candles were lit all over the living room and kitchen. She went into the nursery and checked on Fitz, who was sound asleep.

“Nance?”

She heard the shower running as she went into the bedroom. Her favorite red dress and pumps were laid out on the bed with a post-it note that read ‘put me on and don't ask any questions’. Lauren smiled as she shed her jeans, boots and Berkeley sweatshirt. Maybe she needed a shower first…

“Hey.”

Nancy exhaled when she felt the arms around her. Lauren’s lips trailed tiny kisses across the nape of her neck.

“How was Fitz today?” she asked.

“Fine. His temperature is normal; I think he will be 100% in a day or so. He tuckered himself out today being a whirling dervish.”

“Of course he did.”

Lauren was surprised when Nancy slammed her against the shower wall, moving her mouth down her body.

“Oh Nancy, oh God.”

“Tell me how much you want it.” Nancy said, stopping to trail her tongue across her navel. Lauren arched her back, it had been too long.

“Uhh…don’t stop.”

Nancy stroked her clit with rough, wet fingers; Lauren’s knees nearly buckled. She was held up by the National Security Advisor’s strong hand holding her against the wall.

“Nancy!”

She lifted one of Lauren’s legs onto her shoulder, making love to her with her mouth until the younger woman screamed her orgasm. They both listened to it reverberate off the hollow walls. She pulled Nancy into her arms, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

“I love you so much.” Lauren groaned between kisses. “I’ll never stop.”

Her hand moved down, running through the hair between Nancy’s thighs. Nancy leaned back, letting the water wet her breasts as Lauren sucked hard and thrust her fingers inside of her.

“Ohhh, fuck me baby! Fuck me good!”

“You better not come.” Lauren growled, pulling Nancy closer. “Hold it as long as you can.”

Nancy whined. Lauren loved it, she could count on one hand how many times she got Nancy to whine. She was gripping Lauren’s shoulders hard, seconds from detonation.

“Dammit!” she grunted. “Oh God Lauren! Oh God!”

She was thrusting into her so hard, pounding with her three fingers as Nancy tried her best to hold her desire.

“Come all over me.” Lauren finally whispered in her ear.

Nancy’s body clenched around Lauren’s fingers and she let the orgasm zip through her body as she screamed out her pleasure.

“Damn, that was amazing.” Nancy said when her voice returned.

“Always.”

They kissed for a while and then walked out of the shower with their arms around each other. Drying off, Lauren put her hair up before putting on her dress.

“Why do you get upset when I pull my hair up then?” Nancy asked.

“I don’t know…one of my quirks. You look so beautiful with it flowing down your shoulders. I mean, you look good with it up too.”

“Nice save.”

“I thought so.”

Lauren watched as Nancy dressed all in black: slacks, blouse and pumps. She left her hair down and put on dangly silver earrings. When she called Lauren over with her finger, she went with a gleam in her blue eyes.

“What do you have planned tonight? What are you up to Dr. McNally?”

Nancy smiled softly kissing her.

“Lobster ravioli in white wine and tomato sauce is warming in the oven and Cristal is chilling. Just a little dinner.”

“Wow. C’mon, let’s get to it before Fitz wakes up.”

They went into the kitchen. Nancy left off the overhead light, the room glowing with candles and two lamps covered with sheer red material. Lauren could not help but smile as Nancy held her chair for her. She pulled dinner from the oven, served it, poured two glasses of champagne and sat down.

“A toast baby.”

Lauren held up her glass.

“To this love affair, with all the bumps and bruises, yelling and screaming, and good loving that arches the back and curls the toes. To lazy Sunday mornings, bickering over Sam and Cokie, and our beautiful baby boy. To you and me.”

“You and me.”

Their glasses joined. Most of the dinner was spent in silence, for them it was almost as good as talking. There were glances, touches, smiles, feet under the table.

“Did I forget something important?” Lauren finally asked. “Valentine’s Day was last week and you didn’t do this.”

“You liked the necklace, right?”

“I loved it. What is going on? You are up to something.”

“Perhaps.” Nancy winked. “Dance with me?”

“There’s no music.”

Nancy got up, turning on the satellite radio and tooling around until she found Oleta Adams.

_You can reach me by railway_  
You can reach me by trail way  
You can reach me on an airplane  
You can reach me with your mind  
You can reach me by caravan  
Cross the desert like an Arab man  
I don’t care how you get here just  
Get here if you can

There are hills and mountains between us  
Always something to get over  
If I had my way  
Surely, you would be closer  
I need you closer

Lauren put her arms around Nancy and they swayed around the kitchen, alternating between dancing and kissing.

“You never cease to keep me on my toes.” Lauren said.

“Marry me baby.”

“I'm sorry?”

Nancy dropped to one knee and Lauren stepped back, looking at her and the ring box with wide blue eyes.

“Oh my God.”

“Marry me Lauren.”

She began to nod absently, tears streaming down her face. Nancy smiled, standing up. She pulled Lauren into a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too boo boo kitty.”

Nancy took her hand, slipping the platinum and diamond ring on her finger. It was the popular princess cut, and looked roughly to be two carats, Lauren was not sure. She did know it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She could not stop trembling.

“It is so beautiful.” She said. “Wow Nancy, I don’t know what to say.”

“Well that would be a first.” Nancy replied.

Lauren smirked, kissing her again.

“You are going to have your fairy tale Lauren.”

“If you don't want this Nancy, I…”

“Shh. I want you happy and this will make you happy. Won't it?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want…”

Nancy quieted her with a kiss. Lauren just smiled.

“Lauren, you are my life. I love it when we bicker or when we just lay quiet. I hate when we fight but it is a part of us too. This is not worth fighting about…people who love each other say so, in front of their God and the people who mean the most to them.”

“We…”

“No more talking. We are going to blow out all of these candles, check on Fitz, and then make love until we can't move. Are you going to object?”

Lauren shook her head.

“Just tell me how you got this rock on such short notice.” She said.

“One guess.”

“Doug. Damn, is there anything he cannot do?”

“The flying about town and leaping tall buildings in a single bound are completely unfounded.” Nancy replied. “I believe it though.”

“So do I.”

* * *


End file.
